1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to switchgear in electric power distribution systems, and to the enclosure in such switchgear having integral pry slots for precise positioning of the switchgear.
2. Background of the Invention
Switchgear includes electrical switching apparatus for electric power distribution systems which is disposed within a metal cabinet. Such electrical switching apparatus can include circuit breakers and network protectors which provide protection, and also switches used to isolate parts of a distribution system or to transfer between alternative power sources.
Typically, several pieces of electrical switching apparatus are mounted in a single cabinet. Due to the weight and bulkiness of the resulting switchgear assembly, final placement in an electrical control room is often difficult. Frequently, the installation of this equipment is completed manually. Common practice is to use rollers or pipes underneath the equipment for this purpose. Exact placement is required when matching up with existing copper bus connections, coupling with substation transformers, or matching existing conduit entry. This exact placement often involves prying the assembly into place with oversized pry bars. Damage to the structural base, typically a frame which can include channel members or specially fabricated pieces, usually results.
There is a need, therefore, for switchgear which can be accurately positioned without suffering damage.
More particularly, there is a need for such switchgear which can be pried into precise alignment without permanent distortion.